Deathmatch: Uranus vs. Jupiter
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: Another deathmach featuring Uranus and Jupiter (The new and improved chapter 4 is up)
1. Introduction

Death match # 2: Uranus vs. Jupiter  
  
Inspiration: Beating everyone on The SuperS video game as Jupiter and Pluto.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Mina: Ladies and Gentlemen and Sailor Moon Fans, welcome to the 2nd edition of Sailor Deathmatch.  
I am your host Mina Aino.   
  
Trista: Mina, I'm the host.  
  
Mina: No, you're not  
  
Trista: I'm older than you.  
  
Mina: *grumbles* Lucky. Here's the real host, Trista Meioh.  
  
Trista: *sticks out tongue* Thank you Mina. When a person hears of great strength, you turn to Hercules or Altas----  
  
Mina: Who?  
  
Trista: Hercules, you know? The twelve labours?  
  
Mina: *blank stare*  
  
Trista: Big Muscles?  
  
Mina: *blank stare*  
  
Trista: The Disney Movie that was made a few years ago?  
  
Mina: No idea what you're talking about.  
  
Trista: *sighs* What a ditz. Before I was rudely interrupted *glares at Mina*, the same can be said about these two senshi. Their elements are different, but they still strike fear into the hearts of their enemies.   
  
Mina: And one of them is cute!!  
  
Trista: *evil smile* Which one?  
  
Mina: *blushes* No comment.  
  
Trista: Representing the Inner Senshi, Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
*cheers are heard as Sailor Jupiter walks in the stadium*  
  
Mina: Representing the Outer Senshi, Sailor Uranus!!!  
  
*Cheers and catcalls are heard as Uranus walks in. Some rose petals fall from the ceiling*  
  
Trista: The crowd is getting ready to see a spectacular match.  
  
Mina: Yeah. Jupiter will Win for sure.  
  
Trista: Try not to pick who will win first, you might be dissapointed.  
  
Mina: Oh, please. Jupiter will win hands down.   
  
Trista: Don't get your hopes up.   
  
Mina: Anyways, the match is getting ready to start.  
  
Another case of Writer's Block has gotten to me. The best ideas for the match will be featured in my story. Blue Ninja Signin' out! 


	2. Round 1

Here's Part 2. I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. (I don't want to either) I'll take Sailor Moon though  
  
Trista: Welcome back! It's a beautiful day...for a deathmatch!! If you weren't here before, we'll tell you again. Today's match is between Uranus and Jupiter.   
  
Mina: Both of these senshi represent strength.  
  
Trista: Only one can win the coveted prize of the deathmatch trophy  
  
*camera zooms in to the silver-coloured trophy*  
  
Mina: This time we used silver paint!   
  
Trista: *shakes head* This is going to be a long match. We now go to the referee of the match, Brock!  
  
Mina: *drool*  
  
Brock: All right, listen up. You have 60 seconds to do the most damage to your opponent. If time runs out, the winner will be decided by how much damage is done. If no winner is determined, then and only then will there be a tie. Will the two pretty ladies step forward?  
  
*Uranus and Jupiter step forward*  
  
Brock *to Uranus*: Can I have your phone number?  
  
Uranus: Drop dead!  
  
Brock: Touch hands and begin!  
  
Trista: The battle has begun! Uranus starts out with a with a shattering bodyslam.  
  
Mina: That's gonna leave a mark. Jupiter isn't moving... this could be all over.  
  
Trista: No wait, Lita's getting up. She's seems to be a little shaken though. Uranus sees this and is launching another attack!  
  
Uranus: World Shaking!!  
  
Mina: Jupiter is hit! She is wavering, but she is still standing!!   
  
Trista: Unbelievable!! I would be on the ground if that happened. Jupiter is tough.  
  
Mina: Jupiter is launching her first attack!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!  
  
Trista: I can't see anything, it's too bright!!  
  
Mina: *sniffs* Do you smell something?  
  
Trista: *sniffs* what is that strange smell?  
  
Mina: Anyways Uranus has been hit by the attack. What is that smell?  
  
Trista: Jupiter is not finished yet. She is launching another attack!!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!!  
  
Trista: Uranus now looks like she lost a fight with a hairdryer.  
  
Mina: But she is still standing.  
  
Trista: Now that's a miracle.  
  
Mina: Uranus is now preparing for another attack.  
  
Uranus: Space sword Blaster!!  
  
Trista: Jupiter is lying on the ground. The ref is coming over...  
  
Brock: 1...2------  
  
Mina: Jupiter is getting up. Uranus has picked up Jupiter, she is high in the air and has piledrived Jupiter in the ground.  
  
Trista: Jupiter is not moving. This could be it.  
  
Brock: The winner of the first round is.... Sailor Uranus!!  
  
*Crowd cheers. Uranus is bowing, Jupiter twitches*  
  
Brock: Now can I have your phone number?  
  
Uranus: World Shaking!!  
  
*Brock is sent flying to the other side of stadium*  
  
Brock: She loves me!  
  
Mina: That was an interesting Round 1.  
  
Trista: Round 2 is coming up....  
  
Mina: as soon as Jupiter awakes from unconsciousness. 


	3. Round 2

I'm using some of the attacks from the SuperS video game, so if they don't sound right you know why. I don't know Sailor Moon or the video game  
  
Trista: Hey everyone! Welcome back! Uranus leads the match 1-0. Jupiter has awaken from the slaugherfest and is now ready to fight.  
  
Mina: Uranus is not using her full potential. If she doesn't finish Jupiter off, Jupiter might win.  
  
Trista: *eyes narrow* You want that to happen, don't you?  
  
Mina: What happens if I say yes?  
  
Trista: *evil smile forms on her face* nothing.  
  
Mina: Look the match is about to start!  
  
Brock: Will the two pretty ladies step to the ring?  
  
*Uranus and Jupiter step up to the ring*  
  
Uranus: Don't even think about it!!  
  
Brock: *remembers the last time* Never mind. Touch hands and begin!  
  
Mina: Jupiter piledrives Uranus! It seems that Jupiter is really mad about that first loss.   
  
Trista: She's not done yet! She is launching another attack!!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution!!  
  
Trista: Uranus got hit!! Jupiter is launching another attack!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash!!  
  
Mina: Uranus blocked the attack! She better act quickly otherwise this match will be all over!  
  
Uranus: World Shaking!!  
  
Trista: Jupiter sees the attack and jumps over it!!  
  
Mina: Uranus sees Jupiter and is taking careful aim, now she is launching her attack!!  
  
Uranus: Space Sword Blaster!!  
  
Trista: Jupiter is brought back to earth with that attack, but it's not over yet!  
  
Uranus: World Shaking!!  
  
Mina: Jupiter is hit full force with that attack!! This match isn't going to end sometime soon.  
  
Trista: Jupiter shakes off that attack and *squints* she has something in her hand!  
  
Mina: *eyes wide* Oh no, not that attack!  
  
Trista: What attack?  
  
Mina: The ball in her hand is getting bigger... she throws it!! It forms a wall where Uranus is!   
  
Trista: Ooh that has to hurt!! I don't think---wait Uranus is getting up! She's badly shaken but she's getting up!  
  
Mina: Jupiter is going for the kill. She picks up Uranus and Spins her around and around and around and around and *holds head* Man, I'm getting dizzy!  
  
Trista: She throws Uranus across the ring. She lands with a sickening thud. I don't think she's getting up.  
  
Brock: The winner is Sailor Jupiter!!  
  
*The crowd is cheering madly as Jupiter bows*  
  
Brock: *puts on a cheesy smile* Can I have your phone number?  
  
Lita: No!  
  
Trista: I'm stunned! I don't believe what I just saw!!   
  
Mina: Go Jupiter!! Whoo!! *dances*   
  
Trista: It's going to round three.  
  
Mina: So don't go away! 


	4. The Final Round

Sorry for the delay. Windows doesn't like fanfiction.net  
  
Special guest appearance by Sailor Neptune!!  
  
Trista: Welcome back! The match is tied 1-1. Before the match, we'll talk with Uranus's partner, Sailor Neptune.  
  
Neptune: Glad to be here.  
  
Mina: What do you think of the match so far?  
  
Neptune: It's exciting, best fighting I have seen in a long time.   
  
Trista: Any predictions?  
  
Neptune: Sailor Uranus. Jupiter is strong and tough, but Uranus has the edge over her.   
  
Mina: *mutters* Crossdresser lover.  
  
Neptune: *eyes narrow* Air-headed ditz.  
  
Mina: You wanna start something? *stands up*  
  
Neptune: Bring it on. *stands up*  
  
Trista: Calm down. The fight is down there, not up here.  
  
*Both of them sit*  
  
Mina: Let's go down to the stadium.  
  
Brock: Will the two senshi step up?  
  
*Uranus and Jupiter step to the ring*  
  
Brock: This is the last fight, whoever wins is the champion. Touch hands and begin!!  
  
Mina: Jupiter starts her first attack!  
  
Jupiter: Supreme Thunder Crash!!  
  
Trista: Uranus dodges the attack and is launching hers!  
  
Uranus: Space Sword Blaster!  
  
Mina: Jupiter dodges that too.  
  
Trista: Jupiter launches her attack.  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!  
  
Mina: Uranus is launching her attack as well!  
  
Uranus: World Shaking!  
  
Mina: I don't believe it! Uranus attack Went through the dragon and has hit Jupiter!  
  
Trista: Very hard I might add.  
  
Neptune: Go Uranus!! Whoo!! Beat her down!! *dances*  
  
Mina & Trista: -_-;;  
  
Neptune: Jupiter is launching her attack!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!  
  
Trista: Uranus is launching her attack.  
  
Uranus: Space Sword Blaster!!  
  
Mina: Both of their attack are heading in the same direction.  
  
Trista: They meet in the middle and cause a bright explosion!!  
  
Mina: If this goes on like this, I'm leaving.  
  
Trista: Uranus is launching her attack!!  
  
Uranus: World Shaking!!  
  
Mina: Jupiter has no time to block and she is hit!!  
  
Trista: Ouch! Jupiter has her attack ready!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash!!  
  
Mina: The attack has hit Uranus on an angle and has taken a bite out of her health!  
  
Trista: Uranus has that fire in her eyes!!  
  
Neptune: Now she's really mad!!  
  
Mina: She is charging and giving a barrage of punches and kicks to Jupiter! They just keep coming and coming and coming and *holds her head* I lost count!  
  
Neptune: That's not the only thing you lost!  
  
Mina: *glares at Neptune and pulls her eyelid down*  
  
Neptune: You're trying my patience Mina!!  
  
Trista: Jupiter is trying her best to block the onslaught but it's coming so quickly she can't keep up!  
  
Mina: Uranus is still punching and kicking but Jupiter is bending down. She lifts Uranus up and spins her around! Uranus lands at the other side of the stadium!  
  
Trista: This could be it if Uranus doesn't get up! She doesn't have a lot of time!  
  
*camera zooms in to the clock that is at 20 seconds*  
  
Neptune: Uranus is getting up.. and is telling Jupiter to come closer!  
  
Mina: No Jupiter!! Don't do it!!  
  
Trista: Jupiter is coming closer and Uranus has a hold of Jupiter!! He is picking up Jupiter and bodyslams her to the ground!!  
  
Mina: *starts to cry* Why Jupiter?! Why?! Will The violence ever end!!  
  
Trista: Well this looks like it's the end of the mat----  
  
Mina: Wait! Jupiter is getting up and piledrives Uranus!! She is not giving up!!  
  
The crowd: 5...4...3...2...1!  
  
Neptune: Time is running out!!  
  
Trista: The match is over, but it's too close to call!!  
  
Mina: This is going to be a hard decision to make!! We will have to go to the officials of the match for this!!  
  
*The camera zooms to a small corner in the stadium. It looks like the people inside there are discussing the results and analyzing the bars of the fighters*  
  
*The crowd is silent anxiously waiting the results of the review*  
  
Mina: I can't take anymore of this! I would give the trophy to Jupiter!!  
  
Neptune: *mutters under her breath* Only because you knew her the longest!   
  
Mina: Hey. Jupiter was here before Uranus!! Uranus is a poor excuse for a fighter, only using her brute strength. If you take away the attacks and speed, you have-----  
  
Neptune: You.  
  
Trista: *laughs*  
  
*A messenger runs to the club box and hands Trista a piece of paper*  
  
Trista: *reads the paper* After analyzing the bar lines and the footage from round 1 and 2, we have decided that Brock should stop hitting on Uranus and Jupiter  
  
Mina & Neptune: o_0? What?!?!  
  
Trista: Oh, wrong part. *sweatdrops* After looking at the footage of the previous round---  
  
Neptune: Get On with it!! We don't want to be old as you when we find out who the winner is.  
  
Mina: Aren't we anxious, Neptune!  
  
Neptune: Shove it!  
  
Trista: Shut Up both of you! The winner of the deathmatch is Sailor Uranus. Her bar was inaccurate. Jupiter's Thunderclap Zap took out a considerable portion of her life but not as much as previously mentioned.  
  
Mina: In plain English?  
  
Neptune: Uranus Won!! *dances*  
  
*Crowds cheers. Uranus is handed the trophy and shakes hands with Jupiter*  
  
Uranus: You're pretty good!  
  
Jupiter: Thanks. *looks at her hand* I guess the paint didn't dry, did it?  
  
Uranus: What? *looks at her hands* Those guys are really cheap!  
  
Neptune: *to Mina* I knew she was going to win!  
  
Mina: I'm not listening. What a interesting finish to this match.   
  
Trista: I agree! Well that's it for this deathmatch. Thank you for watching this!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
3 down, 4 more to go! Blue Ninja Signin out!! 


End file.
